


Lions and Serpents and Badgers, Oh My!

by Figgyfan14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Marauders' Era, Maybe Some Fluff I Don't Know What I'm Doing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Veela Lucius Malfoy, eventual slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter enters Hogwarts as Lucius Malfoy starts his sixth year, and falls in love at first sight with the beautiful Veela, but 11-year-olds are fickle and 16-year-olds are cruel, so there are plenty of issues to sort through and a happy ending may not be in the cards for these two. Dark and Light are about to clash in a most interesting way. Please read Note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fic, and this chapter is a beta to see if I should write more of this. I have so much love for this ship. Honestly, I'm just hoping for one encouragement to get me to write more. Hope you enjoy!

It was September 1st of 1971 that James Potter stepped onto platform 9 ¾ for the first time. He was a handful of a child, always causing trouble that forced his father, Oberon, to once again pull him aside to lecture him about how to behave as a proper pureblood heir. But James had no will to conform to the society that he had been born into, always rebelling and running to his mother for support, which she tended to give, being from a less than Ancient and Noble house that didn’t hold to the customs of the Old Way.

This day was no different to any other, with James practically vibrating in excitement, but today he held himself back, knowing that he would be free in a matter of minutes. And it was on that platform, after telling his goodbyes to his parents, that he first caught sight of the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

The blonde had long hair that was so pale it was almost white, and stood with the posture he had seen only in the most proper of purebloods. She-or was it he? No, it was definitely he-was speaking to a woman of slightly shorter height than himself, and a man who stood slightly taller, both with hair almost as blonde as his own, and wore robes that denoted him as a Slytherin, making James stare even longer, though he knew that was rude.

The whistle blew, giving a five minute warning of departure, and the blonde turned, his prefect badge reflecting in the light, as he noticed the little first year watching him. James grew red as he caught the eye of the beautiful blonde, but was snapped out of his daze when his father placed a hand on his shoulder and called his name.

“Sorry, Father, what was that?” He asked as he turned back to look up at him. He had thought them gone already, though most of the first year parents seemed to be standing around the train, waving their children off.

“You don’t want to miss the train, James, you need to go.” Oberon repeated, giving his son a tight smile, before giving into his paternal instincts and hugging the boy. He did love him, though he knew he was hard on him at times. James grinned and hugged back, before once again getting that excited bounce in his step that had been following him all day.

“Right! Bye, Mother! Goodbye, Father,” he spoke quickly, turning to see the blonde stepping onto the train and nearly running to catch it as the one minute whistle sounded. Much to his own embarrassment, he ran right into the back of the blonde, who had stopped to speak to one of the other prefects, this one in Ravenclaw robes.

The other man had turned as he heard the hurried footsteps, but didn’t expect the impact, and was lucky to have the balance he did, as he caught the small boy that he had seen staring at him earlier. Keeping his perfect mask in place, he steadied the child, and raised one perfect blonde eyebrow as James seemed to startle and jerked back quickly, red tinge returning to his cheeks.

“Can I help you?” The ignored Ravenclaw asked, looking between the two, and James blinked, but couldn’t seem to look away from the delicate features he felt so drawn to. The blonde, however, smirked and broke eye contact, to partially turn back to his fellow prefect.

“I haven’t had any other reactions like this since reaching majority, but my grandmere did warn me that she often has such things happen. He appears to have never seen a Veela before.” He drawled with a chuckle, and James’s brain quickly caught up to him, though he continued to stand in awe. No, he had never seen another Veela, though he did know that male Veela were incredibly rare, and for one to be here seemed rather improbable and amazing by itself.

“You’re pretty!” The youngest of the three blurted, and watched the perfect blonde simply smirk at him and arch that one brow higher.

“Lucius, I think we should be getting going, don’t you?” The Ravenclaw put in diplomatically, and James thought he remembered hearing that name before, possibly in association with the name Malfoy. Which made sense to the young wizard, the Malfoys were seen as rather perfect by the pureblood society, even if they were a Dark family. But the boy that seemed to be finding him more and more amusing was pale and delicate looking and his blonde hair, which went most of the way down his back and seemed to curl ever so slightly towards the ends, made him seem impossibly bright and in no way dark to James.

“I believe that would be for the best, Quirinus, yes.” Lucius spoke slowly, trying not to get too caught up in enjoying the way his Allure was affecting the younger boy. He had it reined in to the extent he was capable, and knew that very few would even notice anything except a subtle draw of the eye towards him. He and the Ravenclaw had been having a rather delicate conversation inside a little bubble of silence anyways, and should be getting back to it. He met the eyes of the smaller boy again, and watched his face redden slightly as the big brown doe eyes widened just a bit. The Veela’s steel grey eyes seemed to capture his very soul, and he felt more than a bit embarrassed to still be standing just a foot away.

“I- Um… I should go sit. I’m James Potter, by the way.” He felt compelled to delay the departure of the pair, but annoyance soon crept into him as Lucius chuckled again and then had the audacity to ruffle his already incredibly dishevelled hair before turning to walk away.

James just stared after him for a moment, face reddening steadily as his annoyance grew, thinking about that parting gesture. James wasn’t a child to be patted on the head and sent off like that! He couldn't work up any actual anger, as much as he tried, but he eventually was rather miffed and turned to the nearest compartment. Inside were a pair of boys that were as different as they were interesting, and whom James would come to know very well very shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black had been talking for the past ten minutes, without any sort of response from the small blond sitting across from him, curled up against the side of the compartment. He was just glad the other boy had smiled at him upon meeting and exchanged introductions. Most children that weren’t somehow related to the Black family, didn’t bother talking to the Heir, as he had never quite learned how to interact in a socially acceptable manner.  
But Remus Lupin, a boy that he knew to be a half blood just from looking at him, was a rather great listener. Sirius hadn’t stopped talking long enough to breath, so he didn’t know what the boy would say about the constant commentary on Hogwarts and houses and quidditch, but he was encouraged by the soft smile currently being directed at him. Of course, this couldn’t keep up for too long, and the black haired male stood immediately to attention, looking every bit a pureblood heir, when the door opened.  
“Oh... Sorry to interrupt. Can I share your compartment, though?” The boy that had intruded asked, standing in the doorway in a posture that Sirius could immediately use to identify him as a pureblood of an Ancient and Noble House, though he obviously wasn’t of a strict parentage, from the more relaxed hold of his shoulders. He scrutinized the other boy briefly, feeling Remus’s eyes on him, and placed the boy as a Potter, wondering if this was his Aunt Dorea’s little grandson.  
“Come on in. I’m Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin, and you are?” He pretended not to have placed the other already, as he sat and crossed his ankle over his knee, though this time he sat next to the small blonde, giving the Potter the seat across from him. The boy nodded his thanks and closed the door behind him, taking a seat across from the two as he answered.  
"Potter. James Potter. My grandmother is a Black. Are you the Sirius that is the current Heir to House Black?" He asked conversationally, and watched the blonde boy close his eyes and pretend to sleep so as to appear less conspicuous. Sirius nodded and shrugged lightly, slouching back in his seat when the Potter heir relaxed.  
"Yeah." He stubbornly didn't offer anything more than that, but he really didn't want to sit in silence either, it just wasn't who he was. So he turned to Remus to start up the conversation again. "What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"  
Remus blinked at him for a moment before smiling slightly like he had earlier, "I think I'll be sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You?" He asked, glancing between James and Sirius, and Sirius grinned and answered immediately.  
"Anyplace but Slytherin! Every Black before me has gone into that house, and I feel absolutely no need to follow them there." He seemed rather excited at the prospect, and James found himself grinning almost as much as the other.  
"All my family has ever been in Gryffindor. But I met a Slytherin just before I came in here, and they can't all be Dark bastards like my Father says they are." He remembered the hair ruffle at the end of the interaction, then, and could almost be annoyed about it again, if Remus hadn't laughed and Sirius didn't snort.  
"Well, if you think the snakes are so great..." Sirius started, and then had a brilliant idea. "We should try to get into different houses." He proposed. Remus tilted his head as he looked at the two, both heirs to houses that didn't appreciate how they acted, both with so many pressures to be perfect. It did seem to make sense for both, being the rebellious children they were. James didn't seem convinced so easily, though.  
"How would we even do that? And wouldn't that be rather..." He grimaced, not sure why he was the one to argue this particular point, but continued, "...improper?"   
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well, of course. But isn't that exciting?" He grinned, and it almost looked to be tinged with a bit of madness, causing James to really focus his attention on the appearance of the other boy for a moment. He took in the wild curls of black hair and gleaming grey eyes and perfect teeth that almost seemed to be bared in more of a feral snarl than a smile, and James decided right then that they would be friends.  
"I think it may be, yes." James agreed, with his own grin. Remus watched them in curiosity.  
"That would be a good way to promote inter house relations." He spoke softly, taking a page from his politician of a father. He had read Hogwarts a History the week before, and he knew that things had always been strained between the different houses. He wondered if the sorting hat would take their wants into account. It was possible. He relayed his thoughts to his new friends quickly and then looked at his feet. "My father wants me to be a Gryffindor like he was. But I think I would like it better in Hufflepuff. Could we be friends in different houses?" He had a rather calming influence, James feeling his excitement settle into simply a flutter in his stomach, and Sirius not feeling the need to talk as loudly and quickly as possible to be noticed.  
"I think we definitely should." James said, at the same time that Sirius said, "Of course!"  
They grinned at each other and at Remus, and the rest of the ride was filled with talking of Hogwarts and quidditch, sharing candies from the trolley, and simply enjoying company in which they never had to act like anyone other than who they actually were. It was a very welcome change to the pandering and propriety of pureblood society, for all of them.


End file.
